Oscar, Ozpin and a Surprising Past
by Maria65
Summary: After a woman in white plagues his dreams, Oscar is bothered and Ozpin reveals a little about his past, which is connected to Ruby. Little do they know, as their conversation ends, Ruby officially shows up, showing some sadness as Oscar spoke about 'liking someone'. Her fears put to rest, Ozpin takes a chance to tease her. Just what will happen between the trio next?(None are mine)


It was a normal day for the group, all of them hanging out and roaming around the town; though one person was still inside the Inn where they were staying at. That person was Oscar Pine. Ever since he had Ozpin in his mind, having meet Ruby and her friends and family...he kept dreaming of a woman draped in a cloak like Ruby, except her cloak was white. _**"I apologize if that has been what's bothering you Oscar."**_ Ozpin suddenly commented and he sighed, leaning back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Who is she?" Oscar asked him out loud, no one was in the Inn except him. _**"Her name...was Summer Rose."**_ He said and Oscar rose a brow as he rolled onto his side. "Summer Rose?" He whispered, feeling Ozpin's heart twist at the words. _**"Yes...she is Ruby's mother. She was a wonderful woman; smart, bright, funny and caring all in one."**_ Ozpin said fondly and Oscar sighed, rubbing his head. "Did you know her well?" He asked, laying his head on his arm.

 _ **"Know her well?"**_ Ozpin asked with a chuckle, like he couldn't believe Oscar asked that. _**"I knew her VERY well, Oscar."**_ He said and Oscar's eyes widened as a memory of a black haired male kissed Summer Rose, Summer looked exactly like Ruby. "W-what the-?!" He shouted, sitting up with wide eyes. "Who was that?" Oscar asked Ozpin, only to hear him chuckle. _**"My vessel before the Headmaster."**_ Ozpin responded and Oscar's eyes widened. "Where you and Summer...together?" Oscar asked, hearing an affirmation. "So, what happened? I mean, her dad Taiyang seems-?" Oscar's questions were cut short as he felt a slight jab of pain in his stomach. _**"Taiyang is not Ruby's biological father."**_ Ozpin said and Oscar's eyes widened. "W-what? He's not?" He questioned, rubbing his stomach...did Ozpin mentally kick him?

 _ **"My vessel, before the Headmaster...is Ruby's biological father. What I am saying, is, I am Ruby's real father."**_ Ozpin explained and Oscar's eyes widened. "You're...Ruby's real dad?" He asked, feeling his own stomach twist. To know that the man who is Ruby's father was inside his head, well...that was...awkward. _**"Me and Summer were together. My name was still Ozpin back then, me and Summer were in love, despite the protests from Qrow, Taiyang and Raven, we got together. Summer knew of my secret, she knew the body I had was not my own yet it didn't bother her. At the point we met, the vessel's soul and my own soul had fully merged as I came to him when he was still rather young."**_ Ozpin explained and Oscar leaned back down on the bed, trying to process this. "So...my feelings for Ruby are pretty much taboo." Oscar mumbled out, feeling a blush on his face.

 _ **"Not exactly…"**_ Ozpin began slowly, confusing Oscar. _**"You can still love her, there is no blood relation as the body I used when Summer conceived Ruby is no longer alive. My vessel, I believe his name had been David, when I came to him. I came to him when he was rather young and my consciousness had replaced him, inputting my own and he eventually merged with me in about a year. His parents soon died afterward and some of my old friend took me in. My name officially changed to Ozpin at that point."**_ Ozpin explained, making Oscar hum, showing he was listening. _**"Well, I died when I was with Summer, back when she was pregnant. Were we taking the Summer maiden to a different location to keep her safe...when Salem's minion's attacked. At that point, they were merely Grim that attacked but they were stronger than normal."**_ Ozpin explained and Oscar nodded. _**"It's probably better if I show you."**_ Ozpin said with a sigh and before Oscar could say anything, the memory flashed.

 _ **-Flashback- A man with black hair and gold eyes tried to keep a large Beowulf away from him that swung, it was larger than normal and the man was using Ozpin's cane. "Oz!" A females voice shouted and he spun around, blocking a Ursa from hurting him. Looking over, a woman was wielding what looked to be a spear, yet it suddenly expanded and became segmented, allowing her to use it like a blade-whip weapon that she spun gracefully. She wrapped an Ursa and yanked herself toward it as she reformed it back into a spear and transformed the spear into a gun, shooting it.**_

 _ **She jumped back and she was an exact twin to Ruby it seemed, silver eyes, short black to red hair, wearing an outfit similar to Ruby's with a large white cloak. She ran forward, protecting a woman with long blonde hair, orange eyes that had fire coming from them and, as the woman jumped back, fire spiraled around her. She was back to back with Ruby, who nodded as the blonde haired woman sighed. "I don't have much power left, I'm exhausted from this trip." She said softly, looking at Summer with exhaustion. "Just a little longer maiden, please." Summer said to the woman, who sighed with a nod.**_

 _ **The image seemed to go by too fast for Oscar to comprehend, before it showed the summer maiden and Summer around Ozpin, with Summer holding Ozpin. "Please Ozpin, you have to hold on!" Summer begged as tears ran down her face. "You can't leave me, what of our daughter?!" Summer exclaimed, her slightly bulging stomach noticeable and Ozpin gave a tired, weak smile. "I'll find you again Summer...just w-wait for me." Ozpin said, reaching a bloodied hand to Summer and gently clutching her cheek. Summer held his hand to her cheek, sobbing, even as the summer Maiden could do nothing but watch sadly. "Please Ozpin, find me. I don't know what to do without you." She said sadly, looking at him with pleading eyes. He gave a small chuckle, nodding slowly. "You just let our little girl know, if I don't reach you before she's born, that daddy is coming." He said and Summer nodded, giving him one last kiss before his soul faded away, then everything went black. -Flashback end.-** **  
**_

Oscar gasped as he felt himself back in his body and not the memories, feeling somewhat roll down his face, he touched his cheeks, realizing he was crying. "...Ozpin?" He asked softly, only to hear a sigh. _ **"I'm sorry...I got too emotional."**_ Ozpin commented and Oscar's eyes lowered sadly. "It's alright. What happened afterward?" Oscar asked, sitting up and laying his head on his knees. _**"From what Taiyang told me when I reunited with him and Qrow, the Summer maiden transferred her powers to Summer Rose after being mortally wounded. As such, Summer moved in with Taiyang and Qrow, the two offering to protect her and since Raven was missing, Summer took the role of mother for Yang and had Ruby with them. Taiyang signed the certificate because he came to love Summer and saw Ruby as his own daughter."**_ Ozpin said with a heavy sigh.

 _ **"Summer though didn't not make love with Taiyang, yet she did not object to him signing the certificate and did not object when Ruby called Taiyang 'Daddy' since I had yet to find them. I did not know where Taiyang had relocated to as, when Summer obtained the maiden's power, they moved somewhere else."**_ Ozpin explained, making Oscar sigh. "Alright, so what else happened?" Oscar asked and heard a sad sigh from Ozpin. _**"Qrow finally contacted me, having learned to took the body of the previous Headmaster at Beacon and told me that Summer had been killed by a woman by the name of Cinder. Cinder, after killing Summer obtained the Summer Maiden's powers as a result. I asked about my little girl, he told me the girls name was Ruby and that she looked EXACTLY like Summer. Sent me a picture even. I asked if I could meet her, as well as attending Summer's funeral."**_ Ozpin explained to him.

 _ **"After attending the funeral for Summer, I asked to see Ruby and Taiyang agreed, though stated he wasn't going to let her leave. He still saw her as his own and said he'd even fight to keep Ruby if that's what it took. I relented, she was safer with Taiyang anyways, with my duties, Ruby would have been alone more often than not and I was not ready to raise Ruby. Not only that, Ruby had come to see Taiyang as her father, I wasn't going to tear her world apart when it was obvious she was happy."**_ Ozpin explained and Oscar sighed. "You really care about her, don't you?" Oscar asked nonchalantly, it was more of a statement, yet it was voiced like a question. _**"Of course I do,"**_ Ozpin responded with a chuckle. _**"after all, she is my daughter."**_ He said and Oscar gave a small chuckle as well. "So...you're not angry that I love her?" Oscar asked Ozpin, raising a brow.

 _ **"You can love whoever you want Oscar, I won't stop you. Sometimes feelings transfer, so if you love someone, I would love them as well to a extent. I can detach myself though from those kinds of feelings. Ruby is my daughter and I do NOT want to see her in such a light."**_ Ozpin responded and Oscar seemed to choke on air. _**"As such, since I am her father, I will warn you. Don't hurt my little girl, I know many ways of torture and I could easily inflict those upon you since I reside in you. Believe me, it's not fun having your mind torn apart and put back together."**_ Ozpin growled a little, making his threat clear and Oscar gave a nervous chuckle. "U-understood. I would never hurt someone I like a lot anyways." Oscar said, before hearing an 'eep' at the door.

Blushing profusely, he saw Ruby there with wide eyes and blushing as well. "Uh…" They both stated dumbly, staring at each other before Oscar coughed nervously. "How much...did you hear?" He asked worried, rubbing his neck and Ruby cleared her throat nervously. "J-just the end…" She stuttered out, blushing a little and Oscar almost fainted with relief, she didn't know yet. Granted he wanted to tell her that he liked her...but he needed some time first. "So...uh…" Ruby began, shuffling her feet a little, uncharacteristically nervous. "Having...girl troubles?" She asked, trying not to sound jealous and Oscar blushed.

"W-what gave you t-that i-idea?" Oscar asked as he blushed and Ruby looked to the side. "Well, you said 'someone you like a lot' so...I was wondering if you were having trouble and was asking Ozpin for advice." She said softly with a shrug, trying not to sound upset. _**"Well shit, hadn't anticipated this."**_ Ozpin commented in his mind and Oscar growled at him mentally. _"Will you shut up?! I need to figure out how to comfort her! She looks upset!"_ Oscar growled at him before he got up, walking toward Ruby. "I wasn't asking for advice, it wasn't a conversation regarding me. It was a conversation regarding one of Ozpin's past lives actually." He said, trying to comfort her yet not knowing what he was saying. "But...you said 'I'. Doesn't that mean you, yourself?" She asked confused, tilting her head a little. "True," Oscar began, shuffling his feet, "though I was talking more as Ozpin at that moment. One of the people he loved was a lot like one of us." He said, trying to reassure her...he wasn't exactly lying.

Ruby hummed before she sighed in relief, glad he wasn't talking about himself...in a way. "Oh, o-okay, glad everything's alright then I guess." Ruby said, sounding relieved and Oscar tilted his head a little. "Ruby, you okay?" He asked and she tilted her head at him in return. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, wondering if she had visibly shown her change in attitude. "Well, you sounded upset earlier but now you sound, well...relieved?" Oscar commented, hoping he wasn't hearing things. Was she happy he wasn't talking about someone else possibly? Ruby flushed a little before waving her hands about, trying to dismiss the idea. "W-what do y-you mean?" Ruby commented, eyes wide. "I-I have no idea w-what y-you're talking a-about!" Ruby stated, before she quickly spun around, scratching her cheek, still very red in the face. Oscar chuckled a little before walking forward and squeezing her shoulder slightly.

Ruby turned to look at them, her blush still there but she looked a little more composed now. _**"Let me take over for a little bit Oscar."**_ Ozpin said and, without waiting for a reply, took control and Oscar handed it over without complaint, he didn't know what to say anyways. "Ms. Rose," Ozpin began and she tilted her head, blushing dying away, "Oscar was merely worried, as once should about a wonderful woman, such as yourself." Ozpin complimented and Ruby's face flushed red. _**"W-wait, Ozpin!"**_ Oscar protested, only for Ozpin to chuckle mentally. _"Just let me work my magic."_ Ozpin told him mentally, before he removed his hand. "After all," Ozpin said as he spun his cane, looking at Ruby with a twinkle in his eyes, "he cares for you more than you realize." He said, before walking off, chuckling as he had noticed Ruby's entire red face and how she held her hands to her cheek. Success!

Ruby couldn't believe it! What the heck?! Did Ozpin...or Oscar...did they...did they just? She couldn't finish her thoughts as she looked at her shoes, entirely too embarrassed and trying to slow down her heart beat. She wondered if this was how Pyrrha and Jaune had been around each other. "If only Pyrrha was still around, I was ask her for some advice." Ruby said softly, before an idea popped in her head. "Maybe Yang could help?" She asked herself, before shaking her head. "No, she'd tease me too much and I don't think Weiss would know what to say. Hm…" She hummed, before Jaune appeared in her mind. "Maybe Jaune could help me, or even Nora and Ren. Heck, even Sun or Blake could help." She said, before heading off to find to find those she knew were once, or currently, with someone. She needed help with Oscar, figure out her own feelings and progress their relationship forward so it could bloom.

 **Okay, so I'm back into RWBY and I have tossed my old theory out somewhat. I'll post in my bio my new theory but it's kind of explained here. With Ozpin able to switch bodies, I don't think it'd be too** **far-fetched** **to have once been Ruby's dad. After all, I highly doubt Taiyang would've gotten over Raven after a year or two, sorry, it just doesn't happen. Anyways, I believe that Summer was pregnant when she got with Taiyang. I know a lot of people believe Qrow is Ruby's real dad but me, I think it's Ozpin. He pulled too many string for her and seemed to have constantly kept an eye on her, though that's just my opinion. Anyways, I shop RoseGarden SO BAD! (Just like I shop Arkos, Renora and Black Sun. I also wanna see Weiss get with Neptune since it was obvious she liked him.) Well, I threw the Summer Rose possibly alive theory out the window since my theory of her being alive and being a Maiden is just not possible anymore. (I had it where she was alive and was the Spring Maiden and with Ozpin now inside Oscar's body? Just no reason anymore.) Well, anyways my theory of Ruby being Ozpin's real daughter still stands and Ozpin is now here to give Oscar some advice...he's going to need it if he wants to win Ruby's heart. Well, another theory may be coming up soon folks, with someone we ALL want back.**

 **And the whole funny bit where Ozpin and Oscar yelled at one another...that was inspired by the 'RWBY Thoughts' I saw on youtube, so kudo's to those guys cause their awesome!**


End file.
